


I Think It'll Work Better With You

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fallen Angel Castiel, First Time, Frottage, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:39:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well, I'm sorry I was making so much noise, undoubtedly I kept you up but Dean, can you help me? I think it'll work better with you," Castiel sighed, his voice sounding just the slightest bit broken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think It'll Work Better With You

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by the tumblr post (that I couldn't find the link to) about Cas trying to put sheets on his bed while next door all Dean hears is Cas' groans and creaking bedsprings and then Cas walks into Dean's room all frazzled and says, "Can you help me? I think it'll work better with you."

At first Dean thought that maybe he was hearing things. It started off with the creaking of the bed in the room next to his, in Castiel's room. He figured, okay, no big deal, Cas was probably just rolling around in his sleep getting comfortable. Dean shifted a little in his bed, wishing that the bed springs weren't so creaky. Dean closed his eyes, sighing. Then there was another noise and his eyes flew open. A soft moan echoed from next door. Cas' soft moan. Dean felt his heart skip a beat at the sound. He never thought he would hear Cas... like that. He stilled every muscle in his body, intently listening through the walls. Another moan pierced the air, this time louder, the sound of the bed springs creaking accompanying it. Dean silently cursed the thin walls and old bed frames that came with the bunker. He also cursed Castiel, making a mental note of letting him know to keep down the noise because it was _real fucking distracting_. But he did have to cut Cas some slack, Castiel had only been human for a month or so and had only been living with them for a few weeks, it wasn't unnatural if he was, ahem, discovering the urges that came with being human.

The groans continued, an occasional grunt or sigh making its way in there. Dean grit his teeth, trying to block the noise out. But he couldn't help but let his mind wander, he had, after all, wanted Castiel for a long time in ways he knew he couldn't have him. He always tried to ignore, to not indulge in the fantasies or the wet dreams because _dammit_ , this was his friend, his platonic, best friend who he may have a crush on. Emphasis on the may.

Dean bit down hard on the inside of his cheek as they only got louder, sighs and breathy groans ringing through his head, placing the picture of Cas, laying there on his bed all his limbs spread out with his back arched off the mattress. Dean could feel warmth pooling in the pit of his stomach as he bit his lip, shutting his eyes tight. Cas would probably have one hand wrapped around himself, those breathy moans falling from his lips and fuck, he might even let one hand trail downwards, past his balls, circling his entrance, tentatively pushing his finger in up to the first knuckle.

Dean realized that by now he was hard just thinking about Cas like that, Cas who was less than thirty, maybe forty feet away. Dean debated slipping his own hand down past his boxers because by now he was really in need of some sort of friction, and Cas was obviously caught up in his own self indulgences

\---

Meanwhile on the other side of the wall, Castiel stared down the enemy: the sheets. There were already clean sheets on his bed when he had arrived at the bunker, but he had had to wash them, so now new sheets were required. Originally he figured it was no big deal, humans did it all the time. How difficult could it be? But then he began to stretch them across the bed, the elastic wanting to fly in all different directions. The bed creaked underneath him and he let out a noise of dissatisfaction. He repositioned himself so he was spread across the bed. His hands fumbled with one corner, desperately trying to hook it on the edge of the mattress. Finally he did, letting his head drop down with a sigh. Four more corners to go. He could do this.

He moved on to the next corner at the bottom of the bed, this time easily getting it there. He beamed at himself, looking at the bed, thinking that wow, he was already halfway done. But then his eye caught the far corner, the one he had struggled with, and saw that it had come undone and was slowly sliding down towards the floor. He dove for it, the bed creaking in protest as he let out a strangled noise in the back of his throat, catching the sheet right before it fell. Letting out a sigh of relief, he pulled it tightly back on with a grunt, scooting backwards on the bed to tackle the other side. 

The other side was a bit easier, though a few mishaps did occur as he struggled greatly with tucking the corner sheets underneath the mattress. He realized after he had let out a particularly loud grunt that he was easily being far too noisy and he immediately felt bad for Dean who was in the room next to him. He quieted his noises slightly, still showing distaste and aggravation for the sheets before finally he huffed a breath of relief, looking down at the sheets. 

He took a step back, proudly admiring his work before he suddenly heard fabric shifting. Then, suddenly, two of the corners popped off, rumpling and retreating from where they had previously sat. Castiel threw his hands up in the air, sighing angrily. Then he thought, who cares, Dean is probably awake by now anyways due to the fact that Cas had grunted loudly for about fifteen minutes. So he opened his door, stepping into the hallway and giving a knock on Dean's door.

\---

The noises slowly died down and Dean waited, still listening intently, pressing one hand over his cock, biting back a soft moan. If Cas had finished then he'd probably go to sleep, right? So that meant that Dean could get off without the fear of Cas barging in on him. He told himself he'd give it a minute, just in case Cas wandered out of bed for a drink of water or something.

He was just about to finally slip his hand down and around his dick when there was a knock on the door. "Dean?" Fuck, it was Cas. Dean hurriedly sat up in bed, arranging his blankets so that his crotch was covered. 

"Yeah?" Dean called out, clearing his throat.

"Can I come in?" Castiel questioned. Dean cursed under his breath. God help him if for any reason Cas needed him to get up.

"Yeah," Dean sighed as Castiel opened the door, a sliver of light creeping in with him. It was dark, but Dean could see that Cas was still breathing a bit heavier than usual and aside from his hair being messier than usual, his cheeks were tinted pink. Dean bit his lip at the sight, trying to keep calm and not seem as though he was covering a raging hard-on that Cas had unknowingly given him. "What's up?" Dean asked.

"Well, I'm sorry I was making so much noise, undoubtedly I kept you up but Dean, can you help me? I think it'll work better with you," Castiel sighed, his voice sounding just the slightest bit broken.

Dean's insides tumbled. Was Cas actually asking him to...? No, Cas was still a virgin, he wouldn't, this wasn't, it couldn't be. And, did he actually, was it actually a possible possibility that Cas felt the same way towards Dean? Dean's head swirled in confusion and questioning, his mouth gaping open. Was this really happening? "It's fine if you don't want to, I'd understand, but I could really use your help," Castiel told him. Dean huffed a breath of laughter. He didn't know what to say so the words that had been dying to come out came out before he could think twice.

"You, do you actually feel the same way, Cas? And you're letting me know now? Fuck, Cas you don't know how long I've wanted to... well, I've wanted you," Dean admitted, the words coming out unwarranted.

Castiel froze, his stomach flipping at Dean's words. Obviously Dean hadn't understood what Cas wanted when he asked for help, but now there was this, there was Dean saying what Cas had wanted him to say for years, what he had wished for with every longing glance, every sacrifice he made for Dean. And now what was he supposed to say? Confess his feelings too, act as though it had never happened? "Dean, are you trying to say that you have... feelings for me?" Castiel asked hesitantly, stepping lightly around the topic since after all, it was supposed to be about sheets, not their mutual pining.

"Yes, Cas. I am," Dean admitted quietly, looking up at Cas. The act was up, it was over, time for rejection, time to see Cas walk away. 

Castiel's heart skipped what felt like ten beats as he let out a breath of air. This couldn't be possible, this had to be some dream, some strange alternate universe. Castiel could've never have imagined it would happen like this. "Dean, you- I- you don't understand, I've been waiting to hear those words for God knows how long," Castiel said, an awestruck look gracing his face. He let out a huff of laughter. "And to think it all began over the matter of sheets."

Dean froze, tilting his head. Sheets, what the fuck did Cas mean by sheets? "Woah, woah, woah, sheets? What do you mean, 'sheets?'" Dean asked. Castiel gave him a confused look.

"Well, I did come in here to ask you to help put sheets on my bed, but then you started spouting off all these feelings and I, well, I did the same," Castiel explained. Dean still looked dumbfounded. Then he put the puzzle pieces together.

"Wait, so that whole time you were making all that noise, you were just trying to put sheets on your bed?" Dean asked. Cas furrowed his eyebrows, nodding.

"What did you think I needed help with when I came in here?" Castiel asked cautiously. Dean blushed furiously, praying that it was too dark for Castiel to see.

"Oh, um, nothing, I just, I don't know, I had no idea, I just..." Dean spluttered out.

Castiel thought back, connecting the dots. Him groaning, bed springs creaking, and he probably looked a little flustered due to the fact he had been wrangling those damn sheets for what felt like hours. A smirk grew on his face.

"You thought I was pleasuring myself, and you thought I was asking for intercourse, didn't you?" Castiel asked straightforwardly. Dean choked a bit, fiddling with his hands and looking anywhere but at Castiel.

"Um, no," Dean lied, trying to brush it off.

"I'm not an angel anymore Dean, but I can still tell when you're lying," Castiel said with a raised eyebrow. Dean blushed only harder.

"Okay, alright fine, maybe I misinterpreted things a little," Dean admitted, looking up at Castiel shyly.

There was a pause before Dean spoke up. "You know, since we just sort of confessed our undying love for each other, I'd kind of like to kiss you right now," Dean said quietly, looking up at Castiel who smiled softly.

"I'd kind of like to kiss you too," Castiel responded, kneeling down to bring one hand to the side of Dean's face.

The angle was awkward, and Dean felt a little bad that their first kiss would end up with him trying to cover an erection he got from Castiel putting sheets on his bed next door as Cas stood but sort of knelt near Dean who was sitting up. They both paused, listening to the breathing of the other, their eyes roaming each other's face. Dean had never been this close to Cas before, never seen that sparkle in his eye, the smoothness of his skin and that certain way his cheekbones were built and how they had that little blush to them. 

Dean brought his own hand up, feeling the warmth of Cas' face as he thought _oh God, oh God, am I really doing this,_ but then he was. His eyes fluttered shut as he drew Cas in, their lips merely brushing before pressing together softly. 

Dean had never had a kiss like this, not one so innocent and pure, one that felt like butterflies in his stomach, like racing heartbeats and moments where he felt like he was floating. He kicked himself internally for not doing this sooner, for not pulling Cas towards him and telling him, 'I think I've loved you ever since you pulled me from Hell,' so that Dean could find his lips, so he could do exactly what he was doing right now, what he had wanted to do for years. He was kissing Castiel, and nothing felt more right, nothing had ever felt this safe, this secure.

Castiel had wondered many a time before what it would feel like, what it would be like to have Dean Winchester's lips against his own, but none of all of those dreams or imaginings could've felt the way this did. And the fact that now he was human, that changed everything. Everything went off at once, everything tumbled and turned and Cas felt like the world was spinning because he had never felt quite like this in the past. 

Dean pulled away hesitantly, not wanting the kiss to end as he opened his eyes to see Cas, a look of bliss on his face. "That good, huh?" Dean teased, and Castiel responded by pressing his lips back unto Dean's, earning a pleased noise from him. Dean pulled Cas closer, deepening the kiss slowly, his tongue licking into Castiel's open mouth, moaning softly at the taste of Cas, a taste like Autumn and fresh air and the smell of the Ocean. It was something Dean had never tasted before, something he wanted more of as his tongue maneuvered Castiel's mouth with such a smooth grace Castiel thought he would surely fall apart.

The kiss wasn't like the one Cas shared with Meg, it wasn't sloppy or hasty or quick. It was deep, it held something behind it, something that Castiel felt gather in the small of his back as warmth pooled in his lower stomach, his body filling with a heat he had surely never felt before, something like want or lust but infused with a sort of emotion unlike any other. Castiel finally decided that he needed to be closer to Dean, not just awkwardly standing by his bed. 

He climbed up onto Dean, the blankets falling away from his lap. Castiel didn't notice, however, not until his crotch brushed Dean's and a buzz of what felt like electricity ran up his spine. He gasped loudly and Dean pulled slightly away. "What?" he asked Cas who was aligning their crotches and giving one experimental roll downwards of his hips. The same feeling ran through him, a feeling he had never felt before, a pleasure he had never felt before.

"That feels... oh God that feels incredible," Cas groaned.

A realization hit Dean as he heard those words. Cas was a virgin, but had he ever...? "Cas have you ever even, you know, touched yourself?" Dean asked cautiously. Cas shook his head.

"Never had the- ah, time or the ungh, need to," he choked out, rolling his hips downwards as Dean's hands slid up his back.

"Cas, do you really wanna do this?" Dean asked softly, nipping at Castiel's earlobe. "I don't wanna pressure you into anything, don't feel like you have to do anything you don't wanna do," Dean told him quietly. Castiel pulled away, placing his hands on Dean's chest and looking him in the eye.

"Dean, I can assure you that I want this, I've wanted it for years, trust me. If there's anything I don't want to do I'll let you know, okay?" Castiel told him sincerely. Dean smiled and nodded. This was Cas, he didn't want to push him beyond his limits, not when they only just confessed that yeah, they each sort of wanted to get in each other's pants for years. "You want this too, right?" Castiel asked softly, his hand gliding over Dean's waist. Dean nodded eagerly, giving Cas a kiss. Castiel smiled, pulling Dean closer. "Good." 

The two joined their lips together once again as Castiel kept a steady pace of rocking his hips down while Dean's hands fumbled with Castiel's shirt, pulling it off of his head. Dean could feel the hotness of Castiel's body as his hands grabbed at his back, bringing him closer. Castiel soon was taking off Dean's shirt, smoothing his hands all over Dean's perfect skin, over his perfect body, over what Cas saw as the perfect human.

Dean's fingers were eagerly working their way towards the waistband of Castiel's pants, pushing them down slowly. Cas happily wriggled out of them, tossing them aside along with his boxers. Dean let out a moan at the sight of Cas' cock, already fully hard, bobbing against his stomach dripping precome. Dean finally couldn't take it, so he shoved his own boxers and pants down, kicking them aside. 

Castiel practically pounced on Dean once he was completely naked. Cas surged forwards, their bodies hot and sweaty, cocks achingly hard. The kisses became sloppy, now bites and nips along sensitive skin, bruises being sucked in the sweetest of spots. Once Dean realized that they were pretty much just rubbing their dicks against each other and though yes, it did feel fucking amazing to have Cas' cock against his own, but this isn't how he wanted to come. His brain was foggy since Cas was a little distracting with the way he did everything a little sloppily and with the fact that Cas was a virgin, he hadn't even touched himself, fuck he probably hadn't even orgasmed before. Dean decided that he had to give Cas an amazing first orgasm, it was purely imperative. "Cas, Cas," he breathed out between kisses and thrusts of hips.

"What?" Castiel breathed back, his teeth scraping over what he now knew was one of Dean's sensitive spots on his neck. 

"Sit against the headboard for me," Dean demanded, his eyes squeezed shut as Castiel roamed his body, feeling every inch of Dean with his tongue or his fingers.

"Why?" Cas grumbled against Dean's skin. Dean hauled Cas closer to him so they were nose to nose.

"Because I'm going to give you your first orgasm," he whispered. Castiel's stomach flipped as he complied immediately, scooting up against the headboard.

Dean crawled in between his legs which he had coaxed open, kissing down his body, pausing at his nipples. He mouthed over one, sucking and biting, greatly pleased with Cas' reaction. "Dean! Oh God, Dean, that feels so good," he moaned loudly and Dean prayed that Sam was not hearing any of this. Dean pulled away, his lips trailing up Castiel's body.

"You're so loud Cas," he commented to Cas who was panting harshly.

"My apologies," Castiel breathed out. Dean took Castiel's lip in his teeth, biting gingerly before letting it go.

"Don't apologize, I like hearing you moan. Why do you think I got so turned on hearing you try to put your sheets on. You don't know how fucking sexy you sound when moan like that," Dean whispered, moving back to Castiel's other nipple, doing the same thing as Cas let out shaky groans and sighs the whole time.

Dean kissed further and further down, finally reaching his leaking cock. Dean breathed against it teasingly, knowing that every huff of hot air against the sensitive skin there was driving him crazy. "Dean, please," Castiel pleaded quietly. Dean smiled before wrapping a hand firmly around Castiel's cock. Castiel gasped, his muscles twitching at the feeling of warmth wrapping around him. Dean gave one, slow, teasing stroke of his cock and Castiel couldn't believe the feeling of it, the way Dean's thumb flicked over the slit, the way his hand moved with such grace Castiel was sure he was gone. But then Dean flicked his tongue over the head of Cas' cock and Castiel's hips shot forwards, his dick slipping past Dean's lips. Dean teased the head of his cock with his tongue, circling the smooth skin there, sucking hard enough so that Cas was sweating. Dean gave a few more pumps of his fist before he slowly took Cas in his mouth, slowly letting his cock curve down his throat. Castiel's hips twitched and the feeling of wetness and heat and he swore he was about to lose it. "Fuck, fuck Dean, God don't stop, please," he groaned, his head falling back against the headboard.

Dean moaned around Castiel's dick, the fact that Castiel had just sworn was enough to make him flush with heat. The only friction there was for his dick was the sheets underneath him, so he rutted his hips against them, his eyes fluttering shut as he moaned, only causing Castiel to come undone even further. Dean sucked hard, knowing that Castiel would easily not last long since it was after all, his first orgasm. The thought made Dean flood with desire and arousal, the thought that he would be the first one to pleasure Cas, that he would be the first to make Cas feel indescribable pleasure. 

He could feel his climax nearing, the heat and ecstasy rushing through him as his hips desperately moved faster and the feeling of relief finally washed over him as his muscles stilled and his hips stuttered.

Castiel didn't even realize that his hips were thrusting lightly upwards into Dean's mouth until he looked down, Dean desperately rutting against the sheets, his eyes shut. Castiel gripped the sheets tighter, feeling a heat building inside of him, his pleasure cresting in an addictive curve snaking its way through every nerve, every cell in Castiel's body. "Dean, Dean," he started urgently but was cut off by his own orgams rushing through him, flooding him with a sensation that was unlike anything he had ever felt, something that had him letting out a piercing, 'Dean,' that he was sure Sam had heard, but he couldn't help it because there was nothing like this.

Castiel's hips slowly stilled, the pleasure ebbing away as his muscles slowly relaxed after he came to the realization that they had all been tensed. His eyes that had been previously shut tight opened to see Dean giving kitten licks to his oversensitive and spent dick. Dean slowly sat up, eye level with Cas to reveal come all over the sheets.

Castiel pulled Dean roughly forward, bringing him in for a messy kiss, the taste of Cas still on Dean's lips and in his mouth. Castiel pulled away, leaning his forehead against Dean's. "How'd it feel, huh?" Dean asked, pressing gentle kisses to Castiel's neck.

"I never even dreamed that your mouth could do those things," Castiel simply marveled, still dumbstruck, still in the aftershocks of his orgasm. Dean blushed, chuckling.

"I'll take that as it felt good," Dean said, snuggling up next to Cas as they both lay back down. 

"Dean?" Castiel asked sleepily.

"Hm?" 

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Castiel asked softly. Dean smiled, pressing a kiss to Castiel's head.

"Of course," he replied. Then his leg passed over the wet spot where he had come and he wrinkled his nose. "Why don't we sleep in your bed, I'll wash these sheets tomorrow," Dean compromised. Castiel chuckled.

"There still aren't any sheets on my bed," he told Dean, who laughed a little, remembering what had started this whole thing in the first place.

"Well, why don't you help me? I think it'll work better with you."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this wasn't smutty enough for you guys, I'm a bit ambivalent about this fic because it is _definitely_ not my strongest work! So let me know what you think and thank you for reading!!


End file.
